


"You have to finesse it"

by cecilcross



Category: Cancer Crew
Genre: FUCK, ITS PISS, M/M, Omorashi, Piss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecilcross/pseuds/cecilcross
Summary: Ian wants Joji to piss his pants so he does. Thats it. Please enjoy.





	

Joji was one of those people who neglected everything else in the world when he worked. Even his own needs. Which was why it wasn't uncommon for him to be in the situation he was in now, squirming in his seat, trying to get one more minute of editing done before he went to the bathroom.

Ian had been watching him, and he knew what was going on, but wanted to see how far he could let it go on before getting involved. And just before it looked like Joji was about to get up, right after he had set all of his things aside, Ian strode over to where he was sitting on the couch and sat right in his lap, knees on either side of Joji's hips.

"Dude, get off of me, I have to pee. I was literally just about to get up." Joji struggled a bit under Ian, but didn't put any real force behind it. 

"Oh, you've gotta pee, do ya? Well why not right here? With me in your lap like this? Huh?" Ian spoke in a humorous high-pitched voice.

Joji smiled at the voice, but it was wiped off his face soon after by a twinge in his stomach. "Hilarious. But no. This couch was expensive. I'm not trying to ruin it with piss." 

Ian grabbed Joji's wrists and pinned them on the top of the couch above Joji's head with one hand. Joji put up little resistance. He knew Ian was stronger than him and he wasn't getting away until Ian wanted him to. Ian leaned forward and dropped a hand between the two of them. "Don't worry about the couch. Worry about...this." He poked at Joji's bladder.

Joji reacted with a jump, then an immediate attempt to push his legs back together, made impossible by Ian sitting between them. He grit his teeth as he clenched down hard to stop himself from leaking, but a small amount had already came out. Some kind of floodgate broke, and it took everything he had to continue holding it back.

Ian noticed the wet spot on the gray fabric immediately. "Oh, shit, you're _that_ full?"

Joji didn't say anything, he just let his head fall back against the headrest, wishing he could hide his reddening face. He cursed himself for not getting up sooner, or at least faster.

Ian paused and considered his options. He was into the whole piss thing, but Joji was impartial to the idea, mostly because they'd never tried anything. They had talked about it, but never followed through with anything. "Can we try something?"

Joji made a "mm?" sound.

"Would you...uh...wet yourself for me? I'll put down towels, it'll be clean, I just...want to see." Ian's voice was small and a little shy.

Joji's breath caught. He couldn't lie to himself, the idea sounded hot. And ever since Ian had made him leak he wasn't sure if he could even make it to the bathroom without wetting himself. "...Sure. What do you want me to do?"

Ian's face lit up at Joji's compliance and he nearly jumped off of his lap. "Just wait here. I'll go get towels." Joji didn't dare move anyway, his aching bladder threatening to give way any minute.

Ian ran back into the room with an armful of towels. He pushed the coffee table out of the way and unfolded them on top of each other in front of Joji's feet. When he finished setting up he looked up at Joji, who had both of his now-freed hands shoved between his legs, which he was bouncing slightly. "You can just, like, kneel here and...yeah." 

"Wait, with my pants on? Won't they get all ruined?"

"I mean, you can take them off if you want..." Ian sat down cross-legged in front of Joji. "It's not as fun that way though."

Joji nodded his understanding. "Okay, should I just...?"

Ian gave a quick nod and gestured to the towels.

Joji moved cautiously, each tiny shift causing a new twinge in his bladder. He didn't bother even trying to remove his pants - he realized he wouldn't be able to get them off without losing control. He managed to make it onto the towels without leaking, somehow. He sat up on his knees with his legs spread apart, before looking up at Ian nervously. Ian was leaning forward, an elbow resting on his knee and his hand raised in a fist against his mouth, hiding an obvious smile. 

Joji's blush deepened and he looked away, but was drawn back to his current state when he felt another painful twinge that made him curl over. His hand instinctively grabbed himself, but didn't stop the tiny spurt that came out first. Joji raised his head to look at Ian, whose smile had widened. Ian raised a hand and made the "ok" symbol, telling Joji he could go ahead. The pair were close enough that Joji could hear Ian's breathing quicken in excitement.

Joji hesitated. He was nervous and felt horribly exposed. Ian could tell exactly how he felt. He leaned forward and took his fist away from his mouth long enough to whisper "Let go already, babe."

That was all Joji needed. His eyes squeezed shut then snapped back open as he did just that: let go. It came all at once, shooting out of him _hard_ \- harder than he was expecting. The feeling of pure relief was overwhelming and he couldn't stop the quiet moan that fell from his lips. He could feel his underwear and pants soaking through with piss, but he didn't care. It just felt so god damn _good_. His thighs shook with the effort of holding him up and he sank down further, legs splayed out on either side of him as he sat. He looked down at himself, his breath hitching when he looked at just how soaked he was. Asymmetrical dark pools ran down the legs of his pants, reaching all the way to his knees. And it was still coming. He'd have been lying if he said the sight didn't turn him on. In fact, the entire scene was hot as hell, he realized. The soft hissing sound that came from him, the fact that he had no control over it, the relief that was so satisfying he could barely handle it...fuck, he liked piss.

The stream continued for a while, what Joji estimated was about a minute or more in total, but felt like an hour. When it finally died down he let himself fall back and rest against the couch. He ran a finger over the soaked fabric of his pants before looking up at Ian. 

Ian hadn't moved much at all. He had a knuckle between his teeth and his mouth was curled into a predatory smile. He lowered his hand and Joji noticed he had been biting himself hard enough to break the skin. "That was perfect, babe. Did you like it?"

Joji smiled and nodded his head. He was too exhausted to form a full sentence, so he mumbled out "again soon?"

"Obviously, but I'm going to be...hands-on next time."


End file.
